COMO HACEN EL AMOR LAS MARIPOSAS?
by tengoku no tenshi
Summary: El amor es amor y cuesta aceptarlo pero duele mucho mas perderlo sj
1. Chapter 1

COMO HACEN EL AMOR LAS MARIPOSAS

Disclaimer: yu gi oh no es mío, mucho menos los personajes solo este intento de historia es mío.

Esta historia es un regalo para dos personas muy importantes y que han sido de gran ayuda me refiero a Remy y a Druny, ella me han ayudado mas de lo que se pueden imaginar, por eso es para ellas dos, solo serán 4 capítulos a menos que quieran saber con lujo de detalles la historia.

Esto también es en honor a Oscar Palacios, escritor orgullasamente Chiapaneco y a su libro "Como hacen el amor las mariposas"

atte

Tenshi

PROLOGO

El amor no tiene edad, forma, tiempo, espacio, no tiene prejuicios, solamente es amor, en todas sus formas.

Hay amor puro

Hay amor sincero

Hay amor en renta

Hay amor carnal

y sobre todo amor verdadero

las personas que aman están completas aunque no sean correspondidas, por que ya saben lo que es y algún día serán correspondidas..

El amor es como la energía no se crea, ni se destruye solo se transforma.

Siempre tenemos que buscar la felicidad, NUESTRA felicidad, no la que nos impongan, tenemos que luchar por ella sin lastimar a los demás, y estar conscientes de ello. No dejemos ir a nuestro amor por prejuicios.

P.D.

Feliz cumple Remy, un poco adelantado pero no voy a poder felicitarte en tu cumple pero, por eso te doy un pequeño regalo compartido. No te enojes si ). espero sea de las dos.

con cariño

tengokunotenshi

* * *

bien que les parecio si me quieren linchar lo aceptare y es mas yo les doy las herramientas y hasta les enciendo las antorchas, cualquier queja, sugerencia o algo mandenme un review o a tengoku guion bajo no guion bajo tenshi hotmail . com 


	2. amor chiquito

**DOMINO CITY AÑOS ATRAS**

en el portal del orfanato de Domino City, se ve a un niño de cabellos castaños, escondiéndose de algo, sujetaba en sus manitas algo a manera de protegerlo, y pedía en silencio que alguien lo socorriera, pero para su mala suerte nadie lo socorrió, y unos niños algo mas grande descubrieron su escondite.

"te crees superior a nosotros, no? pues entonces demuestra lo ahora que estamos solo nosotros" un niño que se veía como el jefe de los otros cuatro empezó a golpearlo

"si, frente a los demás te haces ver como el mejor y no te lo vamos a permitir" otro de los niños comenzó a patearlo al estar el niño castaño tirado en el suelo

"no vamos a permitir que nos vuelvas a humillar"

todos los niños lo golpeaban y le decían frases de rencor, sin embargo el niño se mantenía abrazado a ese algo con los ojos bien cerrados intentando no llorar

"ya dejen lo en paz no el no puede defenderse" un niño de ojos rubios se encontraba en la entrada del orfanato con pose heroica, y se fue acercando para que dejaran de golpear al niño castaño, mientras este ya no estaba precisamente consciente de la realidad, solo lograba ver un hermoso sol peleando para que ya no lo golpearan, después de eso ya no vio nada.

ENFERMERIA

"auch, oiga eso me dolió" una voz a lo lejos se quejo

"pues tu te lo buscaste, por meterte en problemas que no te corresponden" una voz mas madura regaño al que se quejaba

"ahh, donde, donde estoy?" el pequeño castaño por fin despertaba de su letargo, el pobre niño aun estaba muy a dolorido, pero al parecer no era nada grave

"hermano, que bueno que ya despertaste, estaba muy preocupado" un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches, se abrazo al castaño, hecho un mar de llanto por la preocupación, el niño castaño solo atino a abrazar a su hermanito para reconfortar lo

"me alegra que estés mejor, y que esos cobardes no te hallan hecho algo realmente malo" el niño rubio que momentos atras se quejaba le sonrió de una manera especial, una manera que nunca en su corta vida había visto

"gracias" el castaño se sonrojo, pero lo oculto al abrazarse mas a su pequeño hermano, el cual cabe destacar si lo noto

"domo arigatou gozaimasu, por salvar a mi hermano" el niño con cabellos negros hizo una reverencia, al rubio en forma de agradecimiento

"dou itashimashite" el rubio devolvió la reverencia, de igual forma con una sonrisa

"me alegra mucho que allá despertado, joven Seto, después de todo usted al igual que sus compañeros, resivirá el castigo que merece" una mujer mayor y de aspecto maligno se dirigía al pequeño niño castaño, con crueldad y despotismo

"pero el no hizo nada, ni siquiera pudo defenderse" el rubio abogo por el, tratando de ayudar en algo pues la situación le era muy familiar

"usted no se meta joven Wheler, usted ni siquiera pertenece al orfanato, aunque debo aceptar debería estar en una correccional" la mujer nuevamente demostró su mala sangre con los presentes."seto, da me el portaretratos que tienes en el cuello" no lo pidió, lo ordeno de la manera mas fría que pudo haberse imaginado.

"mi...mi... no puede hacerme eso, le juro que no volveré a pelearme, me portare bien no me quejare, se lo juro" el pequeño seto por fin demostró miedo en su azul mirada, tenia miedo de que le quitaran uno de sus tesoros, sino es que los dos que tenía

"tu te lo buscaste, malcriado, ya te lo había advertido, y claro que te tienes que portar bien sino, daremos en adopción al pequeño mokuba, y a ti te esconderemos para que no puedan adoptarte, entendiste, y ya da me eso de una buena vez si no quieres que cumpla mi promesa"

El pequeño Seto no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar, y darle el portaretratos que llevaba consigo ese al que tanto protegió, el niño rubio no pudo mas que quedarse callado viendo la escena, ya que la enfermera se lo suplico quedito para que no lo oyera la jefa. después de eso la tipa esta se fue dejando a los presentes totalmente tristes, y algo desconcertados

"por que no te defendiste?" el niño rubio se veía sumamente ofendido por el comportamiento del castaño

"prefiero perder el portaretrartos que a mi único hermano" el castaño tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir ante la idea de perder a su hermano

"hermano" el mas peque solamente atino a llorar en brazos de su hermano

"no se preocupen yo lo recuperare, no hay ningún imposible para Joey Wheler" el pequeño sol sonrió nuevamente en su pose heroica, para darles confianza a los presentes

"no te metas en problemas Joey, recuerda como es Amelía, y lo que te hizo la ultima vez" la enfermera le hablo en un tono maternal con un deje de preocupación recordando lo que era capas de hacer aquella mujer

"no te preocupes, Nade, nada me pasara esta vez ( el solesito volvió a sonreirle), tu ven conmigo, recuperare tu tesoro" el niño rubio jalo de la mano al castaño a donde se suponía estaba la dirección

DIRECCIÓN

en la dirección se velan a unas cuantas personas, entre ellas la directora, sentadas conversando, los niños estaban observando por una rendija; en eso dos de las personas que estaban dentro empezó a discutir mas acaloradamente, al punto de llegar a los golpes, y las demás personas estaban demasiado metidas en ello que no ponían atención a nada mas, en ese momento el niño rubio aprovecho para entrar, acercarse a el escritorio y buscar el tan anhelado tesoro, pero una de las personas que estaban por ahí se dio cuenta y le aviso a la directora.

"que crees que haces niño" la malvada directora se le acerco peligrosamente, con una mirada de total ira, apunto de desquitarse con el niño todo su estres

"intentaba robarte, Amelía, eso es lo que intentaba hacer" la misma metiche de hace rato

"eso no es cierto, yo no tengo porque robarle algo a usted, es mas si quiere revise me!" el güerito, se enfrento a la mujer antes mencionada totalmente convencido de lo que decía, sin ni una pizca de miedo en su rostro

"te creeré por esta vez Wheler, solo esta vez, largate de aquí que tengo cosas que hacer" la mujer se asusto por la actitud del niño y por eso prefirió dejarlo ir

Una vez fuera

"no debiste hacer eso, pudieron hacerte algo, además no lo creo correcto" el castaño hablo con preocupación

"no te preocupes, además no puede hacerme mucho ya que yo no pertenezco al orfanato, y ella fue quien te lo quito, a ella no le servirá y a ti si.; pero aun así quiero que me prometas algo, quiero que nunca, nunca te lo quites, y que lo lleves siempre contigo, de acuerdo" después de eso le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, al termino de eso se fue corriendo a la puerta, volteo le dijo adiós con la mano y salio del orfanato.

El niño castaño, solo quedo pasmado tocándose los labios, cuando por fin reacciono el niño rubio ya estaba muy lejos, y soltó algunas palabras al aire:

"ahora no solo llevare a mi hermanito en mis sueños, sino también el sabor de tus labios conmigo siempre, junto a tu recuerdo" el niño castaño entro al orfanato, justo cunado un multimillonario llegaba para conocer a su próximo hijo...

--------

Pues bien este a sido el primer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, pues que otra cosa puedo decir...mmmh, no sé-, a si pues "domo arigatou gozaimasu" es muchas muchas gracias o muchísimas gracias, y "dou itashimashite" es de nada, bueno cabe mencionar que no siempre soy a si de cursi, y que no se acostumbren porque sera prácticamente el único, así que no se preocupen, no sera empalagoso, bueno nos leemos


	3. SOLOLOI

**SOLOLOI**

¿Cuantos de nosotros no hemos escuchado el termino "muñequita de sololoi"?, en mi ciudad es común escuchar ese termino en los enamorados "mi muñequita de sololoi", "pareces de sololoi", etc.

Pues bien, con esa frase hago referencia a unas muñecas sumamente delicadas y por sobre todo hermosas, por eso hacen referencia a aquellas pequeñas y hermosas muñequitas de cerámica, entre los enamorados, por que comento algo tan trivial, simple con esto estoy dando a entender, el por que del titulo y mayor parte de la historia, en su segundo capitulo, después de todo **COMO HACEN EL AMOR LAS MARIPOSAS?**

Se le ve en todas las revistas, en todas las portadas importantes, en cada reunión aburrida a la que muchos acuden solo para ver a semejante belleza, todos hombres y mujeres, clavan su mirada en él, después de todo aparte de ser uno de los millonarios mas famosos en toda Asia y el mas joven era realmente una obra de arte, una escultura de hielo, ya que su belleza era solo sobrepasada por su mal genio, y frialdad tan característica, única, ante la mayor parte de los mortales comunes, ya que claro el único no considerado en ese rango, era su pequeño hermano; cabellos de noche, y ojos de estrella, por su puesto Mokuba Kaiba.

Pero acaso de verdad no sentía, acaso solamente era belleza física, y poca espiritual. Es cuestión de ir al fondo de esos hermosos ojos mar, en los que solo una persona se atreveria a nadar, la única que a su parecer, lo hizo conocer el amor verdadero, aquel al que no volvió a ver nunca, del cual solo tenia recuerdo por sus cabellos de sol, y el sabor de sus labios, ese sabor inconfundible, habia probado tantos otros, pero ninguno le llegaba ni siquiera a los talones a su primer beso.

Aquel joven de magnifica belleza, sabia de relaciones superficiales, ya habia tenido muchas, sabia que las personas, todos sus pretendientes se fijaban sino en su belleza, en su riqueza y poderío, pero el buscaba algo mas, ese algo que le hiciera vibrar las entrañas, que lo sacara de sus cabales, le quitara todo rastro de lógica y razón, pero a donde quiera que volteaba era solo superficial, ninguno era real, aunque el tampoco lo era del todo.

En una reunión mas, una aventura mas, todo era siempre igual, nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, deseaba regresar el tiempo a aquella tarde-noche, pero el sabia que eso era imposible hasta para él; pero debía acostumbrarse como todos, después de todo mañana empezaría otra rutina, la preparatoria, no quiso ir a una particular, ya que habría mas falsedad, y gente inepta a su alrededor, prefería lo normal y sencillo como su primer amor, después de todo, tal vez en una escuela gubernamental, tal vez lo encontraria; uno nunca sabe de que manera, puede jugarnos el destino.

PREPARATORIA DOMINO CITY PRIMER DIA DE CURSO

Se ve en aquella institucion un agetreo anormal, porque?, simple era el primer dia de clases, y no uno normal, sino el dia en que Seto Kaiba entraria a dicha institución, todo debia estar perfecto, como él. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, algunos tenian cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse como por ejemplo cierto Rubio ojimiel, que luchaba por entrar aunque sea rozando el ultimo segundo.

Ya en el salon, comenzaron las presentaciones normales, de todos los inicios, y por supuesto la formacion de grupitos, que en este caso solo trataremos, dos, uno de cuatro y uno de uno-.

En el primer grupito, comenzaron las presentaciones tipicas desmadrosas, relajo por aqui relajo por alla, tomando en cuenta que tres de ellos ya se conocian, no muy bien pero ya se caian bien, despues de algunos acontecimientos ocurridos en los dias de curso.

pasamos al grupito:

"pues bien mi nombre es tea" una odiossss...perrsona(no fue dedaso), de cabellos cafes, bueno ya saben quien es, no se puede olvidar tan odiosa persona.

"yo soy Tristan, el mas guapo del grupo y bla bla bla" el tipo este tmb tiene complejo de matrix, aunque por el momento no se le note, este es uno de los que se conocen con los dos que he de presentar a continuación.

"ja si claro, como no el mas guapo aqui soy por su pollo yo Joey" cabe mencionar si logro entrar, tarde pero seguro, ademas es tan lindo que merece todas las oportunidades, de aparecer aunque sea para decir hola

"jaja, de acuerdo, bien yo soy Yuggi" un hermoso ojon, chaparrito, cabello tricolor se presento ante la cosas esa y frente al albino que se ha de presentar

"mucho gusto a todos, yo soy Ryu Bakura" pues bien este niño es muy educado aparte de hermoso

Pasando al segundo grupo-u

Un chico apuesto de hermosas hebras castañas chocolate, y orbes azul infierno, se encontraba sentado escribiendo un protocolo de su empresa, ninguna persona se atrevia a acercarse, ya que la ultima chica, habia sido insultada de una manera atroz, se encontraba solitario, pero solo fisicamente, ya que mental y espiritualmente estaba con sus dos amores.

"hola viejo, te llamas Kaiba, verdad?, yo soy Joey", el hermoso sol, se fue a presentar, con el timpano de hielo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, por eso iba con su hermosa y unica sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

"Ese en mi nombre y espero no lo gaste, tan insignificante ser" el bonito neko, responido tan amablemente como solo el sabe, despues de todo nunca nadie le ha dicho nada hasta ahora

"que te crees, ricachon prepotente!!, mira a mi nadie me grita, si crees que con dinero tienes comprado todo, pues te equivocas, no sabes con quien estas hablando!!" el rubio obviamente se ofendio, y se defendio, como solo el sabe.

"que te crees tu perro sarnoso, a mi nadie, escuchame bien, me grita, entendiste" el empresario, mando a volar todos sus buenos modales, y practicamente ya estaba encima del rubio.

"pues para que te enteres, yo, no soy nadie, soy Joey Wheler, y espero se te quede bien grabado, amargado" el rubio estaba siendo sujetado por sus amigos(los mas grandes, ya que Yuggi no podia hacer mucho). para que no peleara, despues del incidente, el profesor entro, para, dar su clase e impedir que los protagonistas se rompieran la cara en medio de todos los alumnos.

Para el rubio, que aun estaba ardido, decidio que nunca volveria a hablarle a cierto ojiazul, ya que era todo un caso, extremadamente guapo y extremadamente idiota, le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no recorba exactamente aquien, con la memoria que se cargaba, seria dificl saber a quien le recordaba.

Para el castaño, que si tenia una exelente memoria, jamas de los jamases olvidaria, lo que ese simple mocoso, perro faldero, le habia hecho, aparte de sacarlo de sus casillas, y lograr que hiciera una escena enfrente de todos, ese ser logro que la sangre le hirviera como nunca, nisiquiera cuando estaba con sus amantes le sucedia eso, fue algo especial, algo que no iba a permitir se le escapara, asi tuviera que romperse la cara con él, para volver a sentirlo. Ese algo especial que tanto anhelaba encontrar se encontraba a tan solo tres sillas de distancia.

Al pasar de los dias, las peleas se hacian costumbre, la costubre no era monotona, era divertido hasta cierto punto, y lo fue aun mas, despues del torneo de Pegasus, ya que el cachorro rubio, se sentia logrado por ser el segundo lugar, y kaiba lograba enfadarlo mas al molestarlo con que era solo un duelista de cuarta, un pelele, un inutil sin sus amigos, y eso le purgaba al rubio y no podia evitar pelear con el cosa que alegraba nuestro hermosisimo Kaiba.

Al pasar de los dias, el sentimiento de ambos iba creciendo, cada vez los dos se desvivian por llamar la atencion del otro, se golpeaban , se insultaban, se ponian celosos, y etc, hasta que por coincidencias del destino ocurrio lo que ocurrio...

"bien, jovenes al ver que mi clase no les interesa, espero que el trabajo q les voy a dejar si les interese" una maestra ya mayor reta a al quinto y sexto jinetes del apocalipsis, como eran denominados en la escuela

"que?!, por que yo también tengo que hacerlo si el fue el que empezó?" el rubio bonito que por cierto estaba con el labio partido, alego a la unica profesora que no le temia a Seto Kaiba,

"porque los dos estaban en mi clase, y ambos hicieron su escandalo en ella, por eso, en fin. Bien ustedes dos trabajaran juntos, en un proyecto de lengua y aprendizaje, los dos tienen que cooperar, y poner sus opiniones al final del trabajo, asi que no quiero escusas ni pretextos, lo quiero para mañana, entendieron?" la maestra de psicologia(ella si es, no como la mia que es licenciada en derecho), queria hacer que los dos jovenes por fin se dejaran de llevar tan mal, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba en clase, sucedia algo similar a lo de esta vez:

FLASHBACK

"bien, jovenes, yo escogere las parejas que han de traajar juntas, solo escogere dos, asi que los demas, pueden trabajar con quien quieran" la maestra se puso a ver quienes estarian juntos(ya sabia quienes, nada mas se hacia pata, para que no sospecharan), despues de algunos minutos

"bien, ya se quienes trabajaran juntos, seran: Yami/Bakura y kaiba/wheler, los demas pueden trabajar como gusten, ustedes aqui tienen sus copias" la maestra dejo a las dos parejas solas en un rincon, grave error, ya que Yami y Bakura, se la pasaban con indirectas y amenazas del reino de las sombras, y por su parte Seto y Joey, de igual forma con indirectas, hasta que Seto toco fibra sensile en Joey, y este se levanto de su asiento gritandole hasta de lo que se iba a morir, para luego abalanzarse sobre el castaño y el otro de igual forma golpearlo yu gritarle majaderia y media, y todo por un trabajo de aprendizaje

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"ya que, se puede decir que yo tambien ocacione esto, pueden retirarse, yo hablare con sus respectivos profesores para que se retiren de una buena vez, sin mas preambulos, de acuerdo" la profesora, se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, mientras hablaba, luego de eso Joey y Seto salen del salon, aun insultandose.

Despues de un rato, se ve a los dos ya en la mansion Kaiba, por que obviamente no iban a ir a la casa de Joey, era un huevito, y no iban a poder trabajar tranquilos, no creen

MANSION KAIBA

"bien, perro, esperame aqui, me ire a cambiar, y luego comenzamos el trabajo" no consulto, nada mas aviso, sin que el inu pudiera hacer siquiera algo(se encontraban en el estudio, sin sugestion alguna, justamente en el de su habitación-, ese fue plan con maña).

"bien, comenzemos, yo hago esto(señala algo) y tu haces esto(señala otra cosa), de acuerdo, luego consultamos los resultados de ambos y sacamos conclusiones conjuntas" el castaño estaba vestido, con un pantalon de vestir cafe, y un sueter verde, portaba sus anteojos, y llevaba sus libros de psicologia(como caminan las tortugas: APASITO APASITO), Joey tambien penso lo mismo pero se contuvo a hacer o decir cualquier cosa, y durante un rato(aproximadamente 5 hrs), no volteo a verlo para no caer en la tentacion y cabe mencionar que TENTACIÓN, pero bueno, despues de un rato en el que ambos trabajaron en conjunto, sin verse, el telefono de Seto sono, el antes mencionado contesto, en otro lado, para que el rubio no se metiera, y este no se embobara viendolo.

"bueno, que ocurre Mokuba" obviamente ya sabia quien hablaba, lo tenia registrado con letras grandotas en el cel.

"'hermano, tengo un trabajo muy largo, y tengo que quedarme a dormir a la casa de un amigo, espero y no te moleste"' el peque hablo sin mas, despues de todo que podria hacerle su querido hermano cuando la situacion le venia como anillo al dedo.

"esta bien mokuba, no te desveles, cuidate cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme, te mandare un guardespalda, de la corporacion, ok"

'"gracias hermano, cuidate, y no trabajes mucho, de acuerdo-"'

"si, si, tu tambien"

REGRESANDO AL ESTUDIO

Seto entro a su estudio, con total calma, y movimientos felinos, tan cuidadosos que el rubio no se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, al que por cierto tenia detrás de si, el rubio se encontraba sentado en la silla/sillon, con la cabeza hacia atras, los ojos cerrados, y las piernas estiradas, su cabellos revueltos en todo el contorno de su rostro, de repente el rubio se acomodo, aun sin ver a Kaiba, y de entre sus ropas saco un pequeño alajero, que usaba como muleto, viejo y gastado, de el saco, un pequeño papel igualmente viejo, y de el leyó(canto o lo que se les antoje):

" Saigo no kisu wa

Tabako no flavor ga shita Nigakute setsunai kaori the last kiss tasted like tobacco a bitter and sad smell Ashita no imagoro ni wa Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou tomorrow, at this time where will you be? who will you be thinking about? You are always gonna be my love Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made Tachidomaru jikan ga Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru Wasuretaku nai koto bakari Ashita no imagoro ni wa Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru

Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou

You will always be inside my heart Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara I hope that I have a place in your heart too Now and forever you are still the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made you will always be inside my heart you will always have your own place I hope that I have a place in your heart too now and forever you are still the one it's still a sad song until I can sing a new song You are always gonna be my love Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever..."

El rubio termino de cantar(leer, y ya especifique arriba ok), y de ese mismo alajero saco un dibujo, roto, era a simple vista la parte de un ying yang, para ser exactos el yang, suspiro mientras veía el dibujo solto un suspiro, pensaba decir algo al aire pero le ganaron

"mi contraparte, el blanco y el negro, dos dragones en una sola union, como mi alma con tu amor" el castaño, interpreto lo que el rubio pensaba decir, ya que por razones del destino el sabia de ese dibujo "tu, tu, no puede ser, como... como es que sabes de este dibujo?" el rubio aun no salia de su ensoñación, estaba totalmente ido, se le olvido hasta que el trabajo era para el dia siguiente, que su padre lo golpearia si no llegaba a casa temprano, bueno de todo.

"de la misma manera en que tu sabes de el, cachorro" de entre sus ropas saco, el camafeo en el que tiene la foto de su hermanito, de ella saco un papel viejo pero bien conservado, con lo mismo que contenia el del cachorro nada mas que de otro color

"pero como, eso quiere decir, que tu, sabias quien era, y aun asi me trataste como me trataste?", el rubio no penso, dijo, y se ofendio, sintio mal, y demás, es mas ya estaba parado dispuesto a irse

"cachorro, adonde piensas, ir, necesitamos hablar" el neko se apresuro a tomarlo por el brazo, para que este no pudiera safarse,

"creme, yo me sorprendi igual o mas que tu, lo acabo de saber, cuando entre, te escuche cantar, y algo dentro de mi se revolvio, que no entiendes, por eso me encanta molestarte hacerte rabiar, por que quiero que tu atención sea solo mia!!" nada posesivo el tio, verdad

"pues, hay otras maneras, engreido, que no sabes que la demas gente tambien siente y," bueno no se callo lo callaron, el castaño se encontraba acorralando al rubio en una de las paredes, atrapando sus dulces labios con los propios(yo quiero que me calle a mi también).

Pero como el rubio estaba molesto con el castaño, no se dejaba hacer, pero siempre hay maneras con Seto Kaiba, este comenzo a acariciar con suavidad y cariño al rubio, por debajo de su camisa(aun tiene el uniforme), con movimientos circulares, despacios, rozando unicamente con la llema de los dedos, la nivea espalda, al rubio hasta se le olvido que le dijo cachorro, y empezo a corresponder a las caricias, besos, y demas que le daba el castaño, pronto ambos se encontraba en la habitación del antes mencionado, mas especificamente en la cama de este, las camisas se quedaron en el estudio y los pantalones y zapatos estaban por quedar en el piso, ambos cuerpos desvordaban pasion, el deseo se respiraba en el ambiente, Joey acariciaba con infinita pasion el cuerpo entero de aquel al que por tanto tiempo espero encontrar, paseando especialmente sus manos, por los gluteos, bien formados de su ahora amante, por su parte Seto, se encontraba dando placer al rubio, con sus besos bien repartidos, en todo el contorno de pecho, y cuello, las manos obviamente no las tenia quietas, las tenia super ocupadas desabrochando el pantalon del rubio, y acariciando sus perfectas pompas, poco a poco fue bajando hasta su ombligo, el pantalon y el boxer, yacian en el piso, despues de entretenerse largo rato con ellos, los mando a volar sin remordimiento alguno, el moreno siguio bajando, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, para castigar a su pequeño cachorro, siguio bajando rozando con sus mechones, su miembro, pero sin tocarlo, beso, cada musculo de sus larga y hermosas piernas, besaba los tobillos y regresaba al inicio de sus muslos, pero sin tocar su ya por demas erecto miembro, haciendolo sufrir y de paso a él también,

"mmm, ya, que no vez que mi amigo necesita atención" el rubio se impaciento ante la tortura del maquiavelico ojiazul cabe mencionar este solo esperaba que este lo pidiera para avanzar y sin mas de una sola se lo trago, empezo con movimientos circulares suaves para luego aumentar los ritmos, sus vigorosas manos proporcionaban un masaje a su muy estrecha y virgen entrada, para cuando este(el rubio) llego a la cumbre, su entrada ya estaba mas que preparada para la penetración, el castaño acomodo al rubio boca arriba para poder ver su rostro(que por si fuera poco demostraba pasion, deseo, lujuria, etc, etc, que bueno que no quiero hacerlo explicito-), y asegurarse que este estubiera completamente seguro pero de nuevo se robaron las palabras de la boca

"claro que quiero, haslo, no te preocupes estaré bien" el rubio lo vio con infinito amor, cariño y otras cosas indescifrables, el castaño le sonrio y comenzo a penetrarlo con suavidad, una vez adentro todo, espero un momento a que el cuerpo de Joey se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, mientras el se sentia en las nubes, por la estrecha cavidad en la que se encontraba. Pasado un periodo de tiempo, Joey comenzo a mover sus caderas dando a entender que ya estaba listo, Seto comenzo con un suave vaiven, para luego tomar un ritmo salvaje, ambos se sentian en el cielo, Seto con sus manos masajeaba el miembro de Joey, para que juntos llegaran al climax, despues de un par de embestidas más ambos llegaron al orgasmo, un rato despues y el neko salio con sumo cuidado de el cachorrito, para reposasr sus cuerpos juntos en aquel lecho, que estaba por seguro no compartirian solo esa vez.

"gracias, gracias por recordarme" el cachorro se aferro al pecho del mas grande mientras escondia su rostro en el mismo.

"gracias a ti, cachorro, por amarme a mi y no a la muñeca de sololoi que todos ven en mi, por darme amor de verdad, y no solo carnal" el castaño, abrazo a su cuerpo aun mas al pequeño cachorrito que ya estaba en brazos de morfeo(alguien sabe como se llama el dios del sueño, en egipto?, por que ya me olvide) Pasados los dias, meses, etc, ambos se reunian clandestinamente, para entregarse mutuamente, pero cada vez que el inu bonito tocaba el tema de contarselo a los demas, el neko se encrispaba(enojaba, molestaba, etc), y terminaban peleados, aunque seguian con sus peleas matutinas, las de la noche eran peor, nadie notaba nada extraño, ni siquiera las sirvientas o la cocinera(ustedes creen que estos se van a aguantar a llegar al cuarto del castaño, cuando tenian que llegar por avion practicamente, yo no), Joey sabia del miedo de Seto al rechazo por eso siempre lo perdonaba...

Pero cuanto puede aguantar un corazón enamorado, cuanto?, no lo sabe ni Joey, y Seto menos, el castaño cree que el amor lo aguanta todo, y no es asi, el amor resiste tormentas, huracanes y otras cosas, pero no es eterno, el de nadie lo es aunque se vuelvan a encontrar los karmas, almas y otras cosas, nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo, y eso lo sabe de sobra el rubio

El miedo se presenta para todos, y en distintas formas, pero nadie le explico a Seto Kaiba que los miedos mas grandes, no son nada a comparación de las realidades, esto nos dice que ni el mas grande magnate, se salvaría del trancazo de la realidad.

Cuanto sufrirán en esta historia, cuantos soportaran la cruel realidad, quienes vencerán al destino impuesto, eso no lo sabe ni la loca que escribe...

CONTINUARA

Pos ahí ta, no me critiquen es la primera vez que escribo un intento de lemon, crean me es mas fácil una platica de sexualidad, -, pero sobrevivi, y bueno eso es todo, bien la canción es de Hikaru Utada se llama curiosamente "First Love", y luego les pongo la traducción por que ahora tengo hueva-(perdón, pero estoy de lepera), bueno también explicare el por que del dibujo pero eso tendrá que esperar, para el otro fic(soy mala), bueno , alguna otra cosa me dejan un review, yo les contesto, va?, los fastidio luego

tenshi-


	4. HISTORIA INEDITA

HISTORIA INÉDITA

INEDITO: (DEL LAT. INÉDITUS.) ADJ. NO PUBLICADO. Ú. t.c. s. nuevo

NOTA: bien se supone que ya paso un titipuchal de tiempo, ya los chavos salieron de la prepa y hasta de la universidad, les haré un recuento simple y corto de lo que hicieron los tipos estos:

-Yuggi Motou, estudio administración de empresas, y ayudo a crecer la tienda de juegos, viaja constantemente, junto con su pareja y contraparte.

-Yami Ishtar, (se supone ya tiene cuerpo propio y demas), se alio con Pegasus, en Ilusiones industriales, y se convirtió en heredero universal de su fortuna, viaja junto con Yuggi, a todas partes estudio Antropologia, y administración de empresas.

-Ryu Bakura, estudio en Inglaterra, Arqueologia, vive actualmente en Japon y viaja a Egipto seguido para ver a su pareja Yami Bakura.

-Yami Bakura(aparecera solo como Bakura), vive en Egipto, regreso para ayudar a los Ishtar.a vigilar las tumbas, decifrar jeroglificos entre otros, es pareja de Ryu

-Duke, tambien estudio administración de empresas, su compañia creció, y se expandio por el mundo, despues de un tiempo regreso a reclamar lo que le pertenecia(se va a saber mas adelante).

se caso en España y tiene un hijo.

-Tristan; es un pintor famoso(no me acuerdo que hacia de bueno este), motociclista experto y ayuda a su pareja en sus asuntos, tiene un hijo.

Tea, despues de su desastrosa declaracion de amor, decidio irse a estudiar a E.U: como bailarina(no especificare de que), casi nadie sabe de ella.

Serenity, fue novia de Tristan, se separo y despues de algun tiempo se caso con un individuo sin importancia, es la unica que sabe de Tea, odia a su hermanito, por quien sabe que, y no trabaja.

Alexander Wheler, murio de un choque hiperglucemico, o mas simple de una borrachera.

Mokuba, estudio y despues viajo atendiendo asuntos de la empresa.

Marik Ishtar, bueno el es arqueologo no reconocido por una escuela, es pareja de su hikari, viven en Domino

Malik Ishtar, el es antropologo, no esta deacuerdo con la relacion de su hermana, vive en Domino, y es pareja de Marik.

Seto Kaiba, estudio administración de empresas, volvio a su empresa un verdarero imperio, corrio a los cinco grandes(que de grandes solo tenian la panza chelera), y lo demas se los cuento despues.

Joey Wheler, estudio literatura y se volvio un afamado profesor de literatura en una Universidad famosa.

Comenzemos:

En un cafe muy simple se veia a la antigua tropa de amgos, algunos estaban de paso otros vivian ahi, pero el motivo era que uno de sus "amigos" se iba a casar muy pronto, todos estaban invitados, todos estaban felices, excepto uno pero fingia muy bien.

pero olvidando el tema de la boda, comenzaron a contar sus historias, ya que la moyoria llevaba una argolla en sus manos.

el primero fue un Yuggi muy feliz y orgulloso de contar su historia, que era algo asi:

"Bien chicos, pues mi historia con Yami comenzó asi" bien ira sin comillas amenos que sean dialogos ok

FLASHBACK

Era un día gris, la llovisna se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, pero el corazón de todos los presentes no la sentia, el dolor de la perdida de una persona tan importante para ellos fue muy grande, especialmente para cierto chico de cabellos tricolor, perdio a su unico familiar, y la persona a la que ama es la unica que no lo acompaña.

Despues del entierro acompañaron al chico, un tiempo, pero el les pidio un poco de privacidad, cuando todos se marcharon, el pequeño se puso histerico, lloro, grito, rompio todo a su paso, estaba realmente mal, extrañando a sus amores, mientras reclamaba bajito al cielo el porque de su sufrimiento, intento quitarse la vida, pero la herida que pensaba le quitaria ese sufrimiento jamas llego, fue detenida por una imponente figura, delante de él, figura que lo abofeteo, y le reclamo cuando ya lo tenia en sus brazos,

"por que Yuggi, por que?, quieres dejarme tu tambien?" la figura, aquella que el pequeño conocia a perfección, lo abrazo a su cuerpo mientras gruesas lagrimas sabor a sal, caian de su rostro, el pequeño se aferro a su cuerpo para llorar en silencio, hasta que el sueño lo vencio, dijo unas palabras, aun sin separarse de su sombra

"no me dejes"

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño deperto solo en su habitación, de nuevo comenzó a llorar, se sentia decepcionado, triste, e inconsolable, penso que solo habia soñado con su querido Yami, que el nunca llego, que nunca le importo, volvio a pensar que su vida no tenia ningun sentido, que preferia morir, pero unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon por la espalda, para consolarlo, para cuando este volteara robarle un profundo y calido beso.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"bien, asi es como empezamos despues de eso, comenzamos a viajar, por eso procure hacer crecer la empresa a grandes rasgos, para poder viajar junto con él" el pequeño bueno ya no tan pequeño Yuggi termino su historia abrazado de su unico amor, bajo la mirada triste de uno de sus amigos

"bien entonces yo seguire con la mia" el apuesto Duke se decidio a contar su historia, abrazando a su pareja, que ya hacia juego con el mantel por la manera en que lo abrazo(el mantel era rojo colorado), "claro si Joey no se molesta, por algunos detalles" aclaro la pareja del ojiverde

"por supuesto que no, yo sé que ustedes hicieron todo por amor, y mi hermana no tenia derecho a hacer lo que hizo, a si que no se preocupen por mi" el rubio se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos, para escuchar otra de esas historias de amor

"bien pues esta es nuestra historia"

FLASHBACK

Se distingue en la entrada de un cine a joven ansioso, al parecer esperaba a alguien, llevaba en mano rosas de las que sabia mas le gustaban, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla con otro joven de bellos ojos esmeraldas, platicaban alegremente, al acercarse la joven se hizo la desentendida acepto las flores y entro con los dos al cine; siempre era lo mismo cuando el ojiverde la invitaba el castaño iba por invitación de ella, pero el ojiverde se harto de la situación, sabiendo de sobra que algo crecia dentro de él, pero no precisamente por la peliroja, por ello decidio dejar que la persona a la que amaba se quedara con aquella que segun el sería su fellicidad, pero no obstante, se armo de valor para hablar con los dos por separado.

PLATICA CON LA PELIROJA

"Serenity, yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte" el ojiverde ya decidido y viendo la reaccion de la joven siguio

"yo... yo amo a Tristan, y quiero pedirte que por favor lo cuides, lo ames, y sobre todo que no lo lastimes. Yo me ire lejos me esta yendo bien en la empresa y pienso dedicarme a ella, me olvidare de Tristan pero por favor cuidalo" el chico de los dados, se dio media vuelta y se marcho, dejando a una Serenity algo preocupada, sus planes no saldrian tal cual pensaba, tenía que apresurarse o los perderia a los dos.

LAPSO DE TIEMPO INDEFINIDO

Despues de la platica con Serenity, Duke no podia ni ver a Tristan, Serenity lo acaparaba totalmente, no los dejaba estar a solas, salia con Tristan a todas partes, pero hasta para Tristan se ahbia vuelto aburrido, extrañaba las peleas, los insultos y sobre todo su mirada en él. Cuando Serenity lo noto tuvo que usar su ultima estrategia: engatusarlo, comenzo a seducirlo, y ya que su madre estaba de acuerdo, logro que él se acostara con ella, ese seria su arma para ganar, ahora si no le importaba si hablaba con Duke, sabia que jamas la dejaria.

PLATICA CON TRISTAN

Cuando por fin Duke logro secuestar a Tristan de la bruja de Serenity, lo llevo a un lugar romantico, y lejano de todos, ahi por fin le diria lo que sentia por él, para despedirse con la conciencia tranquila y el corazón roto segun sus predicciones, sin saber que era por demas correspondido,

"para que me targiste hasta aqui" el castaño, se sentia nervioso de estar a solas con el creador del juego de dados, especialmente por la manera en que se vistio y de como lo miraba(se lo comia con la mirada, y estaba vestido con un pantalon mucho muy ajustado de cuero, una camisa de cuero, desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, en pocas palabras estaba encuerado)

"tengo algo muy importante que decirte, estoy conciente de que me romperas la nariz, o algo por el estilo sin embargo no pienso, resistir mas... esto lo llevo dentro de mi desde hace mucho, y hasta hoy podre decirtelo" la mirada del castaño estaba entre asustada e ilucionada, esperaba ansioso que le dijera que lo amaba o minimo que le gustaba

"bien... pues dime de una vez" ya se estaba impacientando, el ojiverde al ver su reacción vio una pequeña luz de esperanza en esa relación, de pronto se le ocurrio algo, y comenzo pronto a hacerlo. Se acerco cauteloso a su espalda y comenzo a darle un masaje, muy sensualmente, el castaño y ya estaba tenso y con el roze de sus manos se puso peor.

"que.. que se supone... estas haciendo" ya estaba tartamudeando y demas.

"note que estabas tenso y decidi... relajarte" lo ultimo lo dijo muy sensualmente, y muy pegado a el oido del otro(no le puse oreja, que era lo correcto por que no se escucha muy bien)

"quieres dejar de jugar... dime de una vez que es lo que tienes que decirme" el castaño se alejo de las manos del otro antes de que algo mas pasara

"esto es lo que te quiero decir" el ojiverde se le acerco y lo beso pasional y tiernamente, el beso se fue profundizando y bueno paso lo que tenia que pasar.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

Los dos se encontraban acostados en una gran cama, desnudos, abrazados, el ojiverde acariciaba con cariño al otro, quien solo estaba abrazado a su torso, sin hacer nada, pensando

"en que piensas, a caso te arrepientes?" el ojiverde, estaba asustado, esperaba no fuera eso, y si lo era seguiria con su plan de irse, pero ahora con un gran recuerdo.

"claro que no!!, lo que pasa es que, me siento mal por Serenity" el castaño se abrazo mas al ojiverde

"hablaras con ella de esto"

"si, lo hare"

Al dia siguiente, el castaño decidio ir a hablar con la peliroja, su idea era llegar y decirle que no la amaba y que por fin habia encontrado el amor, pero no se esperaba la sorpresa que le preparo ella. Al tocar la puerta de su casa, lo recibio la madre del rubio (si a eso se le puede llamar madre), lo abrazo y lo felicito, no entendio nada hasta que se encontro con la causante de problemas futuros

"que ocurre Serenity, por que estan tan felices" no sabia nada y no se esperaba nada, el probre

"mi amor!!, seremos padres!!, eso si tenemos que casarnos antes de que nasca, por que si no imaginate que van a pensar los demás y bla bla bla bla bla bla bla "el pobre castaño quedo en shock, ahora que por fin era correspondido resultaba que serenity estaba embarazada, sería padre eso le alegraba, pero y Duke, que pàsaria con el, seguramente lo odiaria, jamas lo volveria a ver, debia decirle a Serenity, seguro ella entenderia

"Serenity, yo... yo no te amo, estoy enamorado de alguien mas, te juro que me responsabilisare del bebe, le dare mi apellido, pero no me pidas que me quede contigo, la persona a la que amo me ama, apenas lo supe, en verdad lo siento"

"CLARO QUE NO!!, si tu te vas con el, te juro que jamas veras a Tu hijo, jamas me escuchas, el nunca te dara uno, y yo si, Tristan decide ahora, tu hijo o aquel que nunca te dara felicidad completa" la peliroja sabia que el aceptaria quedarse con ella, ese hijo la ayudaria, y asi fue Tristan se lo dijo a Duke, este le pidio que no lo dejara, pero para el castaño ese niño no pasaria por lo mismo que él, su hijo tendria una familia, misma que el deseaba que fuera con el ojiverde.

Pasado el tiempo Duke se fue del pais, Tristan no se caso pero vivia con ella, y ella siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo caer en su trampa, abortaba y se deprimia, el castaño se sentia culpable y se quedaba con ella, hasta que Duke se entero de lo que ella hacia, y decidio arreglar las cosas con ella personalmente. El punto fue que la asusto de tal manera que se separo de Tristan y se fue lejos, se caso y siguio odiandolos a todos especialmente a su hermano. Por otra parte Duke le pidio matrimonio a Tris, y se casaron en España, ya que alla si se acepta el martrimonio y adopcion para homosexuales, Tristan saco su lado sensible y se convietio en pintor, lo demas ya lo saben

FIN FLASHBACK

"bien, asi es como llegamos a estar juntos" los tortolos seguian abrazados

"aunque aun no entiendo quien fue el que te dijo mi situación" tristan se preguntaba mientras veia el techo

"creanme ni yo mismo sé quien fue, pero agradesco su ayuda" bueno estos dos ya andaban en sus arrumacos

"hey, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres" Joey que era el unico sin pareja aun,se divertia molestando a todas las parejas en cada momento posible

"envidioso!!" fue la respuesta al unisono de todos

"ok, ok ya entendi, bueno como dijo alibaba este mango ya se les va" el rubio se despedia tan alegremente como siempre

"vamos Joey no siempre nos reunimos, quedate un poco mas" el peque (me refiero a Yuggi)

"lo lamento chicos, pero tengo que revisar algunos trabajos, pero por que no van a comer mañana a mi depa" el rubio no descansaba y aparte era un gran chef, por lo cual todos quedaron de acuerdo en ir a su casa, se despidio y se marcho a seguir trabajando

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO

El rubio abrió la puerta, tiro las llaves en una mesa, se quito la chamarra la tiro en el sofa, y se tiro el tambien, descanso los ojos un momento y posteriormente comenzo a leer los poemas que dejo de tarea a sus alumnos, comenzó con los mas cortos:

Tengo miedo de soñar y verte

tengo miedo de despertar

temo aun el saber q te amo

me prometi jamas llorar

me prometi nunca llorar por amor

pero mira

todo eso es lo que provocas

tengo miedo de amarte como lo hago

tengo miedo de poder odiarte

pero tengo el consuelo de saber que te olvidare

"mmm, esta bien, aunque parece que esta muy decepcionad" el rubio tomo otro y suigui leyendo(no voy a poner las notas que el les ponga, ok)

Te quiero yo tanto que nunca he podido  
llegar a explicarme cual es la razón  
parezco aladero de un pájaro herido  
que busca la sombra de tu corazón

si tu me quisieras como yo te adoro  
el séptimo cielo seria de los dos  
por eso a tus plantas tu cariño imploro  
igual que un milagro se implora de dios

y al sentir que me quema  
esta ansiedad febril  
con el alma en los labios  
te vuelvo a decir

si tu me quisieras como yo te quiero  
por toda la vida no habría de quedar amor  
para nadie en el mundo entero  
ni sobre la tierra ni abajo del mar

y al sentir que me quema  
esta ansiedad febril  
con el alma en los labios  
te vuelvo a decir

si tu me quisieras como yo te quiero  
por toda la vida no habría de quedar amor  
para nadie en el mundo entero  
ni sobre la tierra ni abajo del mar

paso a otro

siempre en la oscuridad  
la voz no tiene sentido.  
el silencio lo es todo.  
héroe en su propio olvido.  
en sus ojos apagados  
hay un eterno castigo,  
el héroe de leyenda  
pertenece al sueño un destino.  
encerrado en el tiempo  
ha perdido el valor  
para escapar de su celda  
el héroe sin ilusión.  
en sus ojos apagados  
hay un eterno castigo,  
el héroe de leyenda  
pertenece al sueño un destino.  
en sus ojos apagados  
hay un eterno castigo,  
el héroe de leyenda  
pertenece al sueño un destino.

El rubio no soporto las lagrimas y se hecho a llorar, se sentia miserable, sabia como acabar con su dolor, pero temia dejar a aquel sueño tan bello que vivia dia a dia, el sabia que seria cuestion de tiempo para que Seto lo dejara despues de todo el nunca le daria una familia muy por el contrario le quitaria y mucho, con esos pensamientos el rubio callo rendido en el sillon, dejando los papaeles regados por toda la sala, de lo que el no se entero fue que momentos despues llego su Seto, lo acosto en la cama lo arropo, de que levanto su regazon y de que se acosto a su lado abarazandolo muy tierna y protectoramente.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se desperto solo en su lecho, no habia nadie a su lado, nadie que lo recibiera en las mañanas con un beso, nadie que por las noches le deseara dulces sueños, el rubio nuevamente lloro, lloro y no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero ya cansado de llorar se levanto se arreglo y se fue a clase, despues se apuraria a levantar la casa y hacer la comida para sus proximos invitados.

EN LA TARDE

El rubio ya tenia arreglada la casa, la comida hecha y... muchos papaeles sobre la mesa, si el rubio nunca cambiaria, un rato despues llegaron los albinos y los rubios, lo ayudaron a recoger un poco y despues pusieron la mesa, para cuando todos llegaron ya todo estaba listo, de la nada salieron otra vez las historias que serian para el rubio su larga condena de sonrisas falsas, pero ya estaba preparado.

"pues bien, si le callan la boca al faraon de quinta puedo contar nuestra historia" bakura fue uno de los valientes en esta ocacion, anda mas que como siempre Ryu terminaria contandola ya que Bakura terminaria peleando con Yami y con Marik, pero por el momento comenzo Balura, oki-

FLASHBACK

bien pues, cuando ya todos habian ido al funeral del abuelo de Yuggi, Bakura se retiraba otra vez sin despedirse de nadie, aun se sentia culpable de lo mal que habia tratado a Ryu... su pequeño ángel.

Bakura, estaba camino al aereopuerto cuando(iba caminando, oki) en un callejon obscuro, se escuchaban quejidos, al parecer alguien estaba siendo lastimado, algo dentro de él le dijo que ayudara a esa persona o si no lo lamentaria. Decidiendose el albino se acerco corriendo a donde provenia el ruido, para encontrarse con

semejante sorpresa, a la persona que estaban apunto de dar violin (recuerden que es Bakura y no va a hablar precisamente formal), era a su pequeño Ryu, que ya se encontraba inconsiente, bueno, Bakura ya estaba por demas enojado y mando a esos desgraciados al reino de las sombras sin siquiera pensarlo aunque no tenia que pensarlo verdad. Llevo a su aibu a su departamento, lo conocia mejor que nadie por eso sabia donde se encontraba la llave, lo recosto y comenzo a curar sus heridas, cuando se retiraba a traer agua para limpiarlo, escucho como su pequeño balbuceaba cosas que a la distancia que estaba no distinguia, asi que se tuvo que hacercar para poder escuchar

"por favor no me dejes...por favor no quiero perderte" el pequeño se callaba, sollosaba y volvia a hablarar

"si tu no estas ya nada me importa, por favor dejame morir" Bakura se sorprendio mucho con lo recien oido de la boca de su aibu, este se sintio terrible, lo primero que le vino a la mente es que este tenia alguien especial, en su corazón , alguien que lo lastimo, Bakura sin quererlo comenzo a llorar, sus lagrimas caian sin cesar en el rostro de Ryu, este al sentir ese contacto tan tibio comenzo a despertar, bueno despues de un tiempo Bakura se dio cuenta que era observado por su aibu, cave mencionar que se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, Bakura le pidio perdon por todo lo que le hizo(obviamente fue la parte que los dos albinos omitieron), pero para el mas grande llegaba el momento de la verdad, debia preguntar de quien estaba enamorado su pequeño protegido y asi lo hizo

"Ryu, yo sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto...pero necesito que me digas de quien estas enamorado, no te preocupes estare bien solo dimelo por favor... quiero saber el nombre de aquel que me gano tú corazón" Bakura agacho la mirada por si lloraba para que Ryu no se diera cuenta, de pronto escucho que su peque se levantaba hacia el aparato de sonido, lo encedio y puso la cancion que sabia le gustaba al mayor

(lo lamento pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de poner a los fabulosos cadillacs, si no quieren leer la canción no hay problema, es solo para ambiente y fue lo que inspiro, ok?)

El pequeño se acerco lentamente hacia Bakura, y lo abrazo fuertemente, cosa que sorprendio al ya mencionado, se separo unos centimetros y se observaron por un tiempo...

No quiero morir sin antes haber amado,  
Pero tampoco quiero morir de amor.  
Calaveras y diablitos...  
Invaden mi corazon.

El mas grande rompió el magico contacto y volvió a agachar la mirada, su aibu le levanto el menton con la mano, y lo beso, al separarse volvió a abrazarlo y por fin le contestó:

"yo sé que te negaras la oportunidad de creerme, como lo has hecho siempre, como lo hiciste cuando te fuiste de mi lado... pero lo sabias en ese momento, lo sabes ahora y lo sabras siempre... mi corazón solo a tenido un dueño, el mismo en todos los tiempos y espacios, y aunque no te quedes a mi lado, aunque nunca podamos ser felices juntos, yo TE AMO A TI y solamente a TI, asi me hubieses matado te amaria por la eternidad"

Yo a vos no te creo nada  
Como vos vas a creer en mi ... ?  
Universos de tierra y agua  
Me alejan de vos.

Despues de la charla Bakura volvio a llorar, por fin abrio los ojos, y otra vez paso lo que tenia que pasar, despues de eso se volvieron pareja, aunque era amor de lejos siempre estaban en contacto, por su vinculo mental, por telefono, por e-mail, por todos los medios posibles, y se reunian de vez en siempre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"y asi es como estamos juntos" los albinos estaban abrazados y muy juntitos dando se arrumacos a cada rato.

"nunca pense que Bakura fuera tan cursi" el faraon comenzo a burlarse de él y asi comenzo una nueva guerra de insultos

"ya calmense por que sino... hoy no cena pancho, ok"

"que!!, esta bien" los dos se callaron pero siguieron balbuceando maldiciones en egipcio antiguo

"bueno no tiene chiste que contemos nuestra historia ya que todos la vivieron, junto con nosotros" el papasito de Malik, fue el que hablo, ya que Marik decia que no tenía que andar publicando su vida frente a los demas pero, en el fondo les agradecia a todos su ayuda.

"si, su historia fue la mas emocionante, todos los demas se la pasaron con lloriqueos" el rubio tenia que ponerle injundia al cuento por que sino se aburriria o terminaria deprimido nuevamente.

Bueno la tarde se fue volado y la moyoria de sus amigos se fueron, dejando solamente a los rubios, y ahi es donde comenzaria una platica seria, aunque no lo paresiera

"bien Joey, de que quieres hablar" el mas pequeño de los rubios fue el que hablo

"bien... ustedes ya saben de lo mio con su proximo cuñado... yo...yo me siento muy mal por Ishizu, por eso he decidido algo y quiero que ustedes me ayuden, no les estoy cobrando el favor que les hice pero en verdad necesito de su ayuda" el rubio hablaba con la cabeza gacha, y reteniendo lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos

"claro Joey, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, no hace falta que des explicaciones solo dinos lo que quieres que hagamos"

"pues bien yo queria pedirles..." los rubios hablaron por largo rato y despues de hacer el favor que les pidio el güerito se marcharon.

EN LA NOCHE(DEPARTAMENTO DEL RUBIO

el rubio se encontraba leyendo por millonesima vez un pensamiento(a continuacion el pensamiento)

el amor no existe

es solo una ilución que el ser humano crea

para satisfacer su necesidad de compañia.

pero al ser un sentimiento egoista

solo sirve para herir

es un sentimiento muy grande

ya, que no hay dolor mas grande

no existe, ya que se supone que cuando amas

debes procurar la felicidad del otro y no solo la propia

pero el ser humano en su imperfección

es egoista, egolatra, malvado hiriente,

y muchas cosas mas, razones por las cuales el ser humano no puede amar

razon que me dan la razón

el amor no existe simplemente por que todas las

personas somos superficiales

nos dejamos engañar con facilidad

por eso y por muchas cosas mas

el amor no existe

no para mi

no en mi mundo.

Se encontraba esperando a su querido Seto, sabia llegaria temprano, el se lo pidio, estaba dsipuesto a hacer feliz a su amado, el no queria ser egosta, por eso estaba decidido a hacer lo que debia hacer.

Despues de algunos momentos, Kaiba llego, se abrazaron, Joey se aferro a el como un naufrago se aferra a una tabla, Seto se sorprendio, pero le correspondio, cenaron algo extremadamente delicioso(preparado por los egipcios), y se retiraron a la cama (nunca dije que a dormir), se amaron como nunca con pasion, amor, ternura, lujuria, bueno con todo y mas, los dos estaban agotados pero esta vez el que cayo primero fue el castaño, quedo profundamente dormido, momentos que Joey aprovecho para grabar cada detalle de su rostro en su mente, besar sus cabellos, guardar su olor, acariciar su rostro, recoradar su textura, de pronto recordando que el tiempo transcurria con rapidez, muy a su pesar se levanto, se vistio recogio sus maletas, observo por ultimavez a aquel que siempre seria su cancion triste, y antes de salir del departamento en la mesa dejo una nota, con lagrimas en los ojos salio del departamento y se fue en un coche que esperaba por el desde que el gran magnate Seto Kaiba poseedor de un gran imperio y corazón del rubio se adentro en su hogar, en su verdadero y ahora frio hogar.

Al despertar Kaiba(sin vestirse), se asusto por no escuchar a su koibito, apresurado se dirijio a la cocina, para encontrar en el comedor(se encontraba a lado de la cocina) con una carta. Con manos temblorosas tomo el sobre, rapidamente comenzo a leer el contenido:

ADIOS

Te digo adios y acaso te quiero todavia

quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adios

Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco

me lo sembre en el alma para quererte a ti

no sé si te ame mucho, no sé si te ame poco,

pero si sé que nunca volvere a amar asi...

Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en tu recuerdo

y el corazón me dice que jamas te olvidare,

Pero al quedarme solo sabiendo que te pierdo

tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamas te ame

Te digo adios y acaso con esta despedida

mi mas hermoso sueño muere dentro de mi

pero te digo adios para toda la vida,

aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

Jose Ángel Buesa

El castaño, leia y leia una y otra vez, no podia creer que él, su vida, su todo, le hiciera eso, sin explicaciones sin nada mas que un poema, que en otro tiempo hubiera tachado de cursi, no no podia ser, debia ser una broma, si seguramente era una broma de su cachorro, como el le dijo debia aferrarse a algo, antes de perder cualquier esperanza.

MINUTOS DESPUES

El CEO se encontraba sentado en el comedor(ya se habia vestido), con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y con las manos en su cabeza, apretando fuertemente el papel en sus manos, concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que el telefono sono.

"bueno!!" el CEO contesto entre alegre, desesperado e ilucionado

"'Seto, yo sé que no entiendes lo que pasa, por favor perdona me por haber sido tan egoista, pero ahora que me di cuenta de mi egoismo, te pido que por favor no me busques, se feliz con Ishizu, haz lo por Mokuba, haz lo por ti y por mi, estaré bien pero prometeme que tu lo estaras" el rubio lloraba con el telefono en mano,se sentia fatal, sabia que aunque le rogara que fuera por él, Seto no lo haria, pero aun asi le rogó que NO fuera.

"Joey, te amo y... nunca haz sido egoista, te prometo ser feliz, pero como voy hacer feliz si tu no estas a mi lado?, di me, explicame por favor"el CEO buscaba respuestas que no encontraria puesto que el rubio escucho las ultimas palabras y colgo, si seguia escuchando terminaria regresando y no debia hacerlo.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL INSTITUTO(EN EL QUE TRABAJA JOEY)

"bien jovenes, este es mi ultimo dia de clases con ustedes asi que aprovechenme" el rubio sonreia como de costumbre, explicaba con la misma pasion de siempre, la tristeza se borraba de sus ojos, le encantaba la literatura y le gustaba aun mas enseñarla(la literatura mal pensadas)

Al final de la clase los alumnos se acercaron para felicitar al rubio, por su esplendida clase, (eran mas de 1000 alumnos asi que se llevaron bastante tiempo), cuando Joseph se disponia a levantar sus cosas, uno de sus alumnos se acerco(un guapisimo tipo de ojos azules y cabellos platasi ya se que siempre pongo plata pero me gusta ese color, ok, tez blanca y suave al tacto, labios rojos, bueno creo que ya quedo claro q esta guapo, verdad)

"que haces aun aqui, akira" el rubio adivino sin duda de fallar, sabia quien era y sabia por que estaba ahi

"vamos Joey, no seas tan malo conmigo, solo quiero charlar" el joven se acercaba a nuestro amado rubio sin ningun pudor

"bien, de que quieres hablar?" el rubio se volteo para quedar cara a cara con el tipo este

"quiero hablar de eso, que has estado evitando, tu bien sabes lo que yo siento por ti, sabes que yo puedo darte la estabilidad que el te niega"

"Akira, lo lamento peor no puedo y lo sabes, estoy enamorado y siempre lo voy a estar!!" el rubio cerro los ojos para retener a las traicioneras lagrimas que se le escapaban

"DEJAME INTENTARLO, NO ME NIEGUES LA OPOTUNIDAD COMO TE LA NEGARON A TI!!... POR FAVOR, solo quiero estar cerca de ti" el joven se tiro de rodillas, envuelto en lagrimas, en verad estaba enamorado de Joey, y aunque sabia que el no, queria intentarlo, queria estar cerca de él, protegerlo

"Akira... yo... yo estoy... no puedo quedarme, tengo que irme, no puedo quedarme a tu lado, de verdad me encantaria amarte, pero no puedo por favor comprendelo" el rubio se agacho a abrazar al joven y asi lo hizo

"Joey, yo... yo puedo irme contigo, no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, por favor no me niegues esa oportunidad dejame demostrarte que en verdad soy bueno para ti" el chico alzo su hermoso rostro lleno de lagrimas hacia el de Joey, este al ver sus lagrimas recordo las propias y decidio...

AÑOS MAS TARDE(SOLO FUERON 2 AÑOS, PERO SOY BIEN EXAGERADAp)

En una casita que se veia calida se distingue a una pequeña y en verdad especial familia, se trataba de un joven de cabellera plateada(-), dos hermosos niños identicos a simple vista pero al acercarse se notaba la diferencia, y un joven de ojos rubios, convivian felizmente, todos sonreian, todo era paz aparente...

EN LA NOCHE

se ve al joven de mirada dorada, ver las estrellas desde su balcon, sus ojos se ven nublados por las lagrimas, su cabello rubio es movido por el viento, mientras se lleva en un suspiro el nombre de aquel al que no logra olvidar...

"Seto"

"papi, por que lloras?" un hermoso pequeño de cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules, cual zafiro, sin duda alguna identicos a los de su padre, le pregunto asustado a su querido padre-madre

"no es nada, solo recordaba cosas tristes, KEY"(honoris causa)

"que pasa?, papi sentirse mal?"una niña identica a al niño solo que su cabello lo tenia castaño y hasta los hombros, y sus ojitos eran mieles.

"no es nada, tonta, papi esta bien solo recordaba" el niño se abrazo posesivamente a su papá para que la niña no lo abrazara

"niños dejen de pelear, de acuerdo?" el rubio se puso a jugar con sus pequeños, y asi pasaron su noche

Mientras en otro lugar un empresario muy famoso, se recargaba en el barandal del balcon para ver las estrellas, aquellas que ya no veia brillar, por que su luz se le escapo de entre las manos, y no quizo detenerla

"te juro, que te voy a encontrar y nada ni nadie podra impedirlo, asi alguien mas se halla atrevido a probar tus labios y tu piel"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo tres, espero les guste y espero hallan entendido el porque del nombre del cap., si no me preguntan, bueno, **

por cierto, lo del de Yami, es porque aqui les decimos antropologos a los que se la pasan en antros, oki

**lo de la canción pasada, aqui esta la traducción, (es de hikaru utada):**

FIRST LOVE Saigo no kisu wa Tabako no flavor ga shita Nigakute setsunai kaori Ashita no imagoro ni wa Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou You are always gonna be my love Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made Tachidomaru jikan ga Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru Wasuretaku nai koto bakari shita no imagoro ni wa Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou You will always be inside my heart Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara I hope that I have a place in your heart too Now and forever you are still the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made You are always gonna be my love Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Mada kanashii love song Now and forever... el ultimo beso probado sabia como tabaco un olor amargo y triste ¿mañana, en este ahora donde estarás? ¿en acerca de quien estas pensando? tu vas siempre a ser mi amor incluso si me enamoro de alguien recordaré de nuevo amarte alguien que me enseñé que cómo tu vas siempre a ser el que sea mi canción triste hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción el tiempo es detenido brevemente mientras alrededor comienza a moverse alli alrededor de muchas cosas que no deseo olvidar mañana, en este tiempo probablemente estaré llorando probablemente estaré pensando en ti siempre estaras dentro de mi corazón tu siempre tendrás tu propio lugar Espero tener un lugar en tu corazón también ahora y siempre tu seras el unico seguiras siendo mi cancion triste hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción tu vas siempre a ser mi amor incluso si me enamoro de alguien recordaré de nuevo amarte alguien que me enseñé que cómo tu vas siempre a ser el que sea mi canción triste ahora y siempre...

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

PD

por cierto no se como responder los rew asi que al veintiunico que me levanta la autoestima mil gracias Dark y adivina que si llovio y casi me inundo XD, y si lo termino bueno ya esta terminado lluego pongo la conti espero sigas leyendo, me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta la hsitoria, ciao

tenshi


End file.
